De citas y amor
by Chia Moon
Summary: Cuando Mimi recibe el mensaje con la ayuda para Takeru, jamás pensó que sería para esto. Tampoco pensó que ayudarle le llevaría a darse cuenta de que era imposible para ella, entregarle a nadie.


**Nota autora: Este fic está sacado de un reto que decidí tomar en el foro Proyecto 1-8. La verdad es que me mataron las personalidades. Y total, ha quedado un tremendo OOC, y creo que no conseguí plasmar lo que se quería. Lo lamento mucho. Aún así, vio la luz.**

* * *

 **Datos del fic:  
**

 **Título: De citas y amor.**

 **Pareja: Takeru x Mimi.**

 **Ranking: K+**

 **Género: Romance/ humor.**

 **Advertencias: OOC del grave.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

 **Idea base del reto entregado por** Rillianne Duchannes.

 **Resumen:** Cuando Mimi recibe el mensaje con la ayuda para Takeru, jamás pensó que sería para esto. Tampoco pensó que ayudarle le llevaría a darse cuenta de que era imposible para ella, entregarle a nadie.

* * *

 _ **De citas y amor**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando Takeru le había pedido quedar esa tarde Mimi presintió que el destino estaba dando un giro de millones de vueltas, de catástrofes o quizás, un cataclismo. No estaba del todo segura. Especialmente, porque su mensaje era extraño y el lugar donde habían quedado, lejano. Como si el pequeño de los rubios hermanos quisiera asegurarse de que nadie interfería en lo que fuese que tuviera que contarle.

Mimi sentía muchísima curiosidad. Curiosidad y cierto miedo a la vez que expectación. ¿Acaso Takeru estaba llegando a tanta velocidad al mundo y se había dado cuenta de que su vestuario necesitaba un toque femenino como el que ella podría darle? ¡Estaba dispuesto a ello! Pero las dudas de por qué citarse tan lejos, la mataba.

Y ahí era donde entraba la curiosidad. Y el miedo. No es que Takeru fuera a dejarla tirada o algo peor. No. Para nada. Ella confiaba tanto en su grupo de amigos que por eso podía permitirse ser como era: ella misma.

Pero siempre había esperado una llamada por parte de Tai. Incluso de Yamato. De Kari y Sora para tener una charla de chicas. De Koushiro, que hubiera decidido levantar los ojos de los ordenadores y darse cuenta que esos palos con falda delante de sus narices tenían atributos muy interesantes para él. Y ey, eso se llamaba reproducción humana, para hablar científicamente para él, claro.

Hasta pensó en Joe, quien ahora tenía que tener en mente muchas cosas de chicas dado que tenía novia.

Pero Takeru... ¡Si a veces se le veía más seguro incluso que su hermano!

Igualmente, ella se plantó ahí, en el bar en el que habían quedado, con las gafas de sol más llamativas del mundo y el cabello hondeando al viento. Cuando le vio, Takeru levantó una mano, invitándola a acercarse y riendo al ver sus gafas. La tomó entre sus dedos mientras sonreía y luego levantó sus ojos hacia ella.

—Demasiado chillón el color hasta para ti, Mimi.

La chica sacó la lengua, sentándose junto a él. Takeru le devolvió las gafas y le entregó la carta. No habló más que para despedir al camarero cuando hubo hecho su pedido. Mimi estaba tan desconcertada y perdida, que el barquillo de su helado se le rompió en los dedos.

Suspiró y miró hacia el rubio con las cejas levantadas.

—Vale. Suficiente. ¿Qué ocurre?

Takeru movió el hielo de su bebida levantando una ceja.

—¿Mhn?

—¿Por qué tanto misterio? — cuestionó haciendo un puchero—. Me has pedido para quedar porque tenías algo que decirme muy seriamente. Me mandas venir a la parte lejana para que los demás no nos vean. Y ahora te callas. ¡Me tienes muerta de intriga!

—Ah. — Lentamente, se llevó la mano bajo el mentón, sonriendo y mirando con sus preciosos ojos azules hacia la lejanía—. Nunca he estado en esta parte de la ciudad. No es malo ver cosas nuevas.

Mimi sintió deseos de tirarle de las mejillas y hacerle la boca más grande. Aunque pensó que sería demasiado triste hacer tal cosa, cuando poseía una boca bastante bonita. Takeru podía ser bastante mezquino cuando quería. Hasta con ella. Generalmente ambos eran los que se metían con los demás. El rubio nunca había usado sus artes contra ella.

Buena jugada.

—¿Y qué era eso tan importante, entonces?

Takeru se tomó su tiempo en responder y cuando finalmente lo hizo, Mimi empezó a pensar que aquello realmente había sido una broma. Se inclinó hacia delante. Luego hacia atrás. Jugó con sus dedos sobre la mesa y finalmente, no pudo aguantar más la pregunta entre sus labios.

—¿Es en serio? Mira que voy a emocionarme de tal forma que va a ser escandaloso— advirtió.

Para su sorpresa, Takeru sonrió.

—Sé que lo harás. Y es completamente en serio.

Mimi levantó los brazos y gritó. Algunas personas se volvieron para mirarles, pero a ninguno de los dos le importó. El joven rubio continuó mirándola mientras ella daba saltos de alegría y, muy de vez en cuando, le apretaba el brazo con felicitaciones a diestro y siniestro.

Ahora más que nunca no podía achucharle como debería. No, después de esas palabras.

Una hora más tarde, se encontraban sentados bajo el árbol más llamativo de todo el parque que habían visitado como curiosidad turística. No se negó, pues tampoco lo había visto y ese lugar tenía los toques de colores necesarios que iba a utilizar como inspiración. Lo que Takeru estaba proponiéndole, tenía que ser cuidadosamente tratado. Muy meticuloso.

—Entonces, ¿quién es ella?

—¿Ella? — repitió el menor apartando la mirada un instante de los tonos anaranjadas que la fuente frente a ellos captaba del atardecer.

—Sí. La chica. Venga, prometo no decirlo— canturreó.

Él negó. Giró la vista de nuevo a la fuente y silbó. Mimi infló los mofletes pero no sirvió de nada. Su enfado tan solo aumentaba la diversión del chico. Suspiró y se echó hacia atrás. El cielo también estaba tomando aquellos toques finales anaranjados. Preciosos.

Si pensaba con detalle en ello, había estado fuera lo suficiente como para que sus amigos cambiaran. Takeru era uno de los que más le sorprendió. Ya no era el niño pequeño y delgaducho sin más. Ahora tenía estilo, un poco raro a su parecer, y un carácter firme. Si lo sopesaba, lo último que escuchó decir a su hermano de él, fue que tenía demasiadas citas que atender.

Pero Mimi siempre había sospechado que Takeru solo tenía ojos para una sola chica. Una chica por la que era capaz de atravesar un mar de oscuridad y traerla aunque perdiera un brazo.

Hikari. Ella tenía que ser esa chica de la que estaba enamorado.

Sabiendo que Takeru no le diría nada, se puso en pie de un salto y levantó los brazos al cielo. Si ella era la chica; ¿por qué no ayudarle? No todos los días esperas tener una petición de uno de esos hermanos.

—Decidido. Te ayudaré. Mañana nos vemos aquí. Idearemos un plan infalible que volverá loca a las chicas.

Takeru asintió, levantándose y tras sacudirse el pantalón, señaló por encima de su hombro con el pulgar.

—Te acompañaré a casa.

Mimi levantó las manos, negándose y con una pícara sonrisa, giró sobre sus pies.

—¡Eso solo se hace tras la cita, Take-kun*!

Y riendo, se alejó con las ideas bulléndole en la cabeza.

—

Estuvo toda la noche sentada en su escritorio. Tomando apuntes. Tachando otros. Pasando a limpio. Recordando cosas de Takeru. Apuntando notas pequeñas que pegó post-it de colorines para no olvidarse de nada. Había hecho un calendario. Durante todo un mes estaba convencida de convertir a Takeru Takaishi en un buen futuro novio.

Había preparado todos los días un evento importante, al menos, que ella consideraba importante. Tenía que "educarlo" en el teorema del amor.

Cuando el despertador sonó, ella ya estaba lavándose los dientes, desayunada y lista para salir. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan emocionada con la idea de guiar a un chico por el buen camino. ¡Un chico! ¡Qué cosas!

Al llegar al parque lo reconoció. Estaba sentado en la fuente y hacía una fotografía al interior. Se asomó por encima de su hombro para ver.

—¿Qué haces?

—¡Ah! — exclamó sorprendido casi cayéndose al interior de la fuente—. ¡Qué susto! Solo le hacía una fotografía esas monedas. Son realmente curiosas.

Le mostró la pantalla del móvil. En la imagen se podía ver claramente la casual forma en corazón de las monedas que habían lanzado. Sonriente, Mimi se encargó de pasarse la imagen y le devolvió el teléfono.

—¡Es realmente precioso! Tienes buen ojo para los detalles, Take-kun.

Luego miró a su alrededor.

—Ven, vamos a ese bar de ahí. Tengo muchas cosas que explicarte.

Takeru la siguió y tras que ambos pidieran café, Mimi extendió todo su trabajo frente a él. El joven rió, sorprendido.

—Mimi, esto es realmente increíble.

—Lo es— aseguró levantando la nariz con orgullo—. Pienso convertirte en todo un casanova. Aunque va a ser difícil sin conocer lo que a la chica t e gusta. ¿Sigues sin querer decirme quién es?

—Sí, sigo— sonrió él. Mimi bufó—. ¿Qué es lo primero que haremos?

—Vamos a ver… tu idea es conquistarla, porque obviamente ella no sabe que te gusta. ¿Se ha fijado en ti de algún modo?

Takeru lo sopesó.

—Creo que ni sabe que existo como _hombre_.

—Es decir; no te ve como un posible romance— resumió.

—Correcto.

Se frotó el ceño, pensativa. No podía cambiar físicamente a Takeru. Eso sería como quitarle su esencia. La chica tenía que enamorarse de él tal y como era físicamente. Luego vendría el interior, pero eso se podía exponer poco a poco. Lo importante, para comenzar quizás, era hacerse notar.

—Empecemos con los detalles. ¿Tienes alguno con ella?

—No se ha dado el caso— respondió él.

—Bueno, pues imaginemos que este momento lo es. Yo soy la persona que te gusta. ¿De acuerdo?

Takaishi tardó en contestar, pero asintió, mirándola fijamente. Mimi pensó que estaría intentando imaginarse a Hikari en ella. Y fue gracioso pensar en cómo podría la mente de un enamorado hacerlo tan fácilmente.

—¿Estamos en escena? — preguntó. Cuando el chico afirmó con esa sonrisa tan característica en él, continuó. — Ahora, imagínate que estoy aquí, tomándome mi café y que me falta mi servilleta, por ejemplo. O cualquier otra cosa. ¿Qué harías?

Takeru se levantó con gesto serio, buscando a su alrededor cualquier mesa desierta, sin encontrarla. Vislumbró a un hombre extranjero. EL típico de bigotes retorcidos que recuerda a todo el mundo a Poirot. Se inclinó tras disculparse con el hombre y llamar su atención, para coger el pañuelo que llevaba en su bolsillo perfectamente doblado y entregárselo a Mimi como ofrenda.

Unos segundos después, ambos tuvieron que salir corriendo del café.

Entre risas, terminaron perdiéndose entre la gente. Mimi tuvo que ponerse de puntillas, jadeando y con la risa nerviosa de la carrera en la garganta. Buscando una rubia cabeza que le sonara de algo. Pero fue ella la descubierta.

Takeru se acercó y la asió de la mano, para su sorpresa, alejándola de la muchedumbre y escondiéndose en un callejón. Ambos se miraron, jadearon y soltaron una risotada compartida.

—Definitivamente, eso fue un fallo total— rió echándose los cabellos hacia atrás y ahuecándose el cuello de la camisa—. Pero fue divertido. Es importante también. A las chicas nos gustan los chicos divertidos y la emoción de vez en cuando— añadió—. Aunque no sé qué gracia le hubiera llegado a hacer a la chica que te guste tener que salir corriendo de un café— bromeó.

Takeru la miró fijamente, sin borrar la sonrisa. Estaba recargado contra la pared y tenía el sobrero en una mano. Tragaba y fue interesante ver la forma de su nuez moverse por su garganta. Si se fijaba, era la forma que un hombre debía de tener.

Se descubrió a sí misma mirándose la mano que él había asido un momento antes. Takeru había crecido. Mucho. Su mano era tan grande como debía de ser. Podía cubrir la suya perfectamente y llenarla de seguridad. Sonrió. Si era capaz de trasmitirle esa sensación a ella, seguro que a Hikari también.

—Bueno, hemos sacado en claro dos cosas— habló, trayéndola de nuevo a la escena—. No soy bueno cogiendo pañuelos y el bigote retorcido está de moda entre los extranjeros.

Mimi rió con ganas.

Mientras la tarde se pasaba entre risas y puntos acerca del fanatismo de los extranjeros por algunas cosas, la sensación de comodidad era tan grande, que se olvidaron hasta de sus tareas.

—

.

Esa noche se la pasó a base de mensajitos con el chico, ideando donde encontrarse al día siguiente. Mimi no se sintió cansada en ningún momento. Era agradable por una vez que alguien respondiera a sus mensajes, sin importar la hora que fuera. Y era un detalle encantador, pues seguramente, si Hikari lo necesitaba, sabía que Takeru sería tan adorable de mantenerse despierto por ella.

La joven seguía preguntándose por qué Takeru no se dignaba a decirle que le gustaba Hikari. No era algo que ninguno de ellos pasara por alto. Incluso hasta para Tai parecía lo más obvio, y teniendo en cuenta cómo era este…

Al final quedaron con reunirse en el centro comercial. Si algo debía de enseñarle a Takeru, era a tener paciencia cuando su chica comprara. Una cita en el centro comercial, era eso. Una cita. Por más que el chico se empeñara en pensar que la chica simplemente lo arrastraba para cargar las bolsas, — aunque la mayoría de veces fuera así—, ellas se ponían guapas para ellos, no para el vecino.

Se encontraron en la entrada y no fue difícil dar con él. ¿Un chico joven, apuesto, rubio, de ojos azules y mirando su móvil distraídamente? ¡Las chicas no tardaron en darse cuenta de que era un partido increíble! Y no podía culparlas. Pero él ya tenía dueña, o eso esperaba. Takeru era… de Hikari. Sí.

Así que se plantó delante de él con paso firme y lo más chillona posible.

—¡Take-kun! — llamó. Él levantó la vista del móvil y tras bloquearlo, lo guardó, mientras su sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro—. Has llegado pronto, eso es un buen punto. A la chica que te gusta— añadió, bajando la voz y acercándose de forma que pareciera que estaba besándolo—, quien no quieres decirme quien es, le encantará.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a las chicas alejarse, con gesto de enfado y defraudo. Les sacó la lengua y repentinamente, un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

 _Es mío, idiotas._

—Solo llegué antes. ¿No es lo que se hace en las citas? — cuestionó dulcemente el joven, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y en su mente.

Mimi asintió y se aferró de su brazo para guiarlo por las diferentes tiendas del centro comercial. Entre risas, probadas de vestidos, gorros a todo color y formas, fotos, zapatos de mujer dentro de cajas que terminaron en su brazo, la tarde se les fue volando.

Sentado en un banco, disfrutando de un buen café cargado para recuperar energías, Mimi se echó hacia atrás.

—Creo que nunca he corrido tanto por las tiendas.

Miró hacia Takeru, que sonreía. Tenía ligeramente una marca de café en la comisura de los labios, lo que provocó que Mimi riera, buscara su pañuelo y se acercara para limpiarle.

—Tienes que ponerte fuerte para cuando tu chica te lo pida.

Le joven no perdió detalle de sus actos, frunciendo el ceño un instante y sujetándola de la muñeca con suavidad.

—¿Mi chica me acompañaría a una tienda de videojuegos?

Mimi se llevó un dedo a los labios, pensativa. ¿Una chica como Hikari yendo a ver a su novio escoger videojuegos? No lo sabía. ¿Ella? Dudaba. Quizás algo le llamara la atención.

—Vamos a ver.

Y le sonrió.

De nuevo, sus manos se encontraron mientras cargaban a duras penas con las cajas y entraban en la tienda. Muchas cajas de juegos y hombres. Por un momento se asustó, porque todos la miraron como si fuera un espanto. Takeru tiró de ella hacia un rincón y acercó su boca hacia su oído para susurrar.

—No es normal que una chica venga a comprar a esta tienda. No te separes— añadió, sujetándola firme de la mano—. No te alejes.

Sorprendida, Mimi solo pudo mirarle con incredulidad. Takeru podía ser capaz de hacer que una chica se sintiera segura. Y eso era un punto encantador que no necesitaba cambiar para nada. Muy dulce. Atractivo. Y peligroso…

Si hacía eso con la chica equivocada… podría crearle muchos problemas a Hikari.

Más tarde, tumbada en su cama, mirando la pantalla del móvil donde un _Buenas noches_ parpadeaba bajo el nombre de Takeru Takaishi, se preguntó si iba a poder controlar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—

.

La quinta _fingida_ cita, fue en el cine. Esta vez, ella llegó demasiado pronto y se pasó el mayor tiempo del mundo mirando el reloj y el móvil. En el trascurso, varios chicos intentaron llevársela a otra parte y se aprendió los carteles de las películas que no iba a ver.

Cuando Takeru llegó, estaba por regañarle porque pasaron de los diez minutos, pero fue incapaz de hacerlo.

—¡Lo siento! — se excusó.

Tenía la cara colorada. Estaba apoyado sobre sus piernas y jadeaba. Los cabellos húmedos le caían por la frente y mantenía un ojo guiñado. Le faltaba el gorro característico en él. Además, tenía pasta de dientes en la comisura de los labios.

—¿Qué ha pasado? — Quiso saber.

—Pues…— comenzó, tragando e incorporándose—. Mi madre cogió el despertador y no ha sonado cuando debía. Luego perdí el sombrero y…

—¿Dónde está? — notando que lo llevaba.

El joven pasó una mano por su cabeza como si se sintiera desnudo. Era extraño verle sin él. Takeru siempre había sido de sombreros, su toque característico cuando no estaba en clase. Algo por lo que ella sería capaz de reconocerle en cualquier parte. Parte de por qué no quería cambiar su atuendo.

—Lo dejé atrás— confesó.

—¿Qué? — exclamó casi en un chillido—. ¿¡Por venir corriendo hasta aquí!?

Él cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Llegaba tarde ya. Así que…

Mimi lo aferró del brazo y tiró de él hacia la parte comercial del centro donde habían quedado para ver el cine.

—¡Te lo compensaré! ¡Vamos!

—No es necesario, Mimi— le escuchó protestar—. Tengo muchos más.

—Nada de protestas. Ha sido por mi culpa. ¡Y el gorro es tan tú! Que no puedes perderlo.

Le miró, sonriente y se subió en lo alto de la cinta mecánica. Takeru se quedó en suelo firme, mirándola. Mimi sacudió una mano.

—Me perderás si te lo piensas mucho. Igual compro uno rosa, de flecos y todo.

Takeru saltó a la cinta y llegó hasta ella en nada.

—Nada rosa— advirtió.

Mimi rió. Volvió a asirse de su brazo y puso rumbo hacia la tienda más cercana donde vendieran sombreros.

—A ver, escojamos uno— sonrió.

Alargó las manos y entre risas, empezaron a probarse. Al final, hasta ella salió con uno puesto. Y continuaba aferraba de su brazo.

La película quedó postergada a después de un helado, algo maravilloso que les sentó de fábula.

—Mimi— llamó Takeru mientras ella se inclinaba a mirar un escaparate. Levantó la cabeza para poder verle y un dedo resbaló por su nariz, con algo blanco sobre él.

— ¿¡Qué!? — gritó incorporándose y mirándose al espejo.

Takeru rió a carcajadas mientras la veía actuar como loca, rebuscando en su bolso con algo para limpiarse.

—Tsk. Take-kun, eso fue trampa— protestaba.

De repente, las risas terminaron y él la asió de la barbilla, girándola. Su lengua pasó por encima de la nariz, lamiendo los restos de helado.

En toda su vida, su corazón no había latido más rápido y se descubrió a sí misma, que, pese a todo, estaba siendo imposible mirar al joven rubio a los ojos.

—Listo. Ya está limpio. Parecía un monte nevado— probó él.

Mimi gruñó una protesta acerca de que su nariz no era un monte, pero no pudo negar que aquel acto, seguro que hubiera provocado muchas risas en Hikari. Ella era la rara. La rara que sentía su corazón a punto de salir estallado.

—

.

Tres días después, mientras paseaban juntos por el barrio más concurrido de la ciudad, a Mimi se le vino en mente el reto para el final. Lo había preparado cuidadosamente. O más bien, pensado.

—¿Un regalo? — había preguntado Takeru mirándola con sorpresa.

—Así es— confirmó ella sonriendo gatunamente—. Para las chicas es muy importante cuando salimos con un chico. Así que seguramente estará esperando que le des un regalo de "primer mes". A muchas chicas se les pasa este pensamiento, pero si lo haces por tu cuenta, seguro que le encantará. Los detalles son importantes.

Se detuvieron justo frente a una tienda de animales. Takeru miraba fijamente un perro que, por muy raro que pareciera, tenía cierto parecido a Patamon.

—Entonces, ¿he de pensar un regalo en… tres semanas— dedujo.

—Sí. Pero no un regalo cualquiera— advirtió gesticulando mientras hablaba—. Tienes que pensar que es un regalo para celebrar el primer mes de noviazgo. Y especialmente, que es un regalo para ella. La chica que te gusta y que sigues sin querer decirme quién es—. Esto último lo añadió haciendo un mohín.

Takeru le desinfló el moflete que había inflado, sonriendo de ese modo tan característico en él cuando quería apartar la conversación de ese rumbo.

—Pensaré cuidadosamente en ello.

—Ya de paso— añadió fingiendo que le mordía el dedo que él apartó—. Me tendrás que pagar mis servicios. Así que espero un regalo perfecto para mí.

Takeru rebuscó entre sus bolsillos.

—Creo que voy a tener que ahorrar mucho. Mimi es una princesa.

Sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, pero rió con ganas y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—Estoy segura de que encontrarás el regalo perfecto.

A través del cristal, pudo ver cómo Takeru la miraba y por un instante, hubiera jurado que era de una manera demasiado especial.

—

.

Seis días después, Mimi pensó que Takeru ya estaba perfectamente cualificado para algo más grande y especial. Lo había planeado cuidadosamente en su calendario el primer día. Y mientras miraba los post-it comprendió que los sentimientos de antes no eran los de ahora.

Pensar que estaba educando a Takeru para ligarse a Hikari, era divertido. O había sido divertido. Hasta que ciertas cosas le daban problemas para su corazón.

Desde el primer día, habían hecho diferentes cosas. Desde ir juntos de nuevo al cine, sentarse en el parque, ir a una panadería y comer sin miedo helado de fresas. Enseñarle la mejor forma de cogerse de las manos. Cómo susurrar. Le recomendó qué ropa llevar para cada cita. Dónde sentarse en el cine.

Muchas otras le salían solas. Y era encantador.

Que se pusiera delante de ella para evitar que las corrientes de aire la golpearan. Que la hiciera retroceder cuando el tren pasaba demasiado rápido y ella iba demasiado despistada para su seguridad. Cogerse de las manos y acariciarse con los dedos era agradable y era algo que él mismo acentuó. Incluso inventó un juego con una gota de agua, — aunque Mimi averiguó luego que lo sacó de la película de Jurassic Park—, que fue totalmente encantador.

Comerse su helado de sabor equivocado aunque ella ya lo hubiera mordido. Probarse un sinfín de gorros, gafas y hasta pendientes por ella.

Y ese día, se lo llevaba al parque de atracciones. Porque era día catorce y quería fingir que era San valentine. Habían quedado justo frente a la entrada del parque de atracciones y le había pedido a Takeru que pensara concienzudamente en ese día.

Se lo había imaginado pensado a rabiar. Pensando en Hikari, por supuesto. En lo que más le gustaría. Era una lástima que el regalo realmente no fuera a recibirlo ella.

Se descubrió a sí misma habiendo elegido algo mono, que llamara la atención de un chico que ni siquiera se figaría en ella, pues ya le gustaba otra persona. Y eso le molestaba de cierta manera. Era ella la que siempre solía llamar la atención de algún modo. Era ella la que ya no lloraba por eso. Ella pisaba fuerte ahora.

Pero no podía hacerle eso a Hikari.

Si hubiera sido otra chica… que no conociera…

—¡Mimi! — La voz de Takeru llegó hasta sus oídos pero no fue hasta que la aferró del brazo que no se detuvo—. ¿Dónde ibas? Dijiste la estatua del pingüino. ¿Verdad?

—Ah. Sí— reconoció.

Parpadeó para disipar los extraños pensamientos y sonrió, dándose un toque en la cabeza.

—Iba demasiado despistada.

Takeru suspiró aliviado.

—Si no llego a verte, te habrías perdido.

—Solo pensaba en cosas y…— suspiró, mirando a su alrededor. Todo eran personas altas, padres con sus hijos y alguna que otra pareja—. ¿Realmente me has visto?

—Claro— sonrió él sin preocupación alguna—. Vamos a comprar las entradas.

Se adelantó, mientras ella por primera vez se daba cuenta de que Takeru realmente había crecido. Hasta el punto en que él era algo más alto que ella. Sin tacones, por supuesto.

Mimi sintió el tirón de su mano al avanzar y se quedó observando sus hombros. Nunca se había fijado en esas cosas. Nunca. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

¿Por qué… podía empezar a ver a Takeru como un hombre?

Tras ponerse el selló y avanzar en la cola, el parque de diversiones quedó ante ellos. Tantas posibilidades y diversiones. Recordó, con diversión, aquella que vez que dejaron que Yamato y Taichi subieran solos para arreglar sus diferencias. Todo aquello había pasado tan rápido. Como estaba pensando ese mes con ellos.

—¿Dónde quieres subir? ¿La noria? — cuestionó Takeru regresándola al presente.

—No, no, no— negó rotundamente, incluso hizo una equis con sus brazos—. La noria siempre se deja para el final. Por los fuegos artificiales y esas cosas.

—Vale— aceptó él.

Apretó más su mano para que no se separara y ambos se embarcaron en la diversión y aventura. El juego de las tazas los mareo hasta el infinito. La visión de las estrellas los aburrió y salieron a mitad de sesión para ir a comer. Se metieron en el tren de la bruja pese a no ser ya para su edad, solo porque a ella se le antojó quitarle la escoba a la bruja; Takeru recibió muchos golpes por esto, pero con una sonrisa, le mostró la escoba, orgulloso. Mimi rió a carcajadas, prometiendo no perderla nunca y agradeciendo su sacrificio.

Montaron en la montaña rusa, con gritos y lágrimas y él tuvo que sujetarla hasta encontrar un asiento libre porque sus piernas temblaban demasiado. Incluso así, ella prometió volver a montarse. Después de las aventuras con los digimons, ciertas cosas habían cambiado.

Lo peor fue montarse en la dichosa cascada. Mojarse no fue de su agrado, especialmente, para su cabello. Al final, para acallar sus protestas, Takeru le colocó el gorro que llevaba y alegó que estaba más guapa así.

Mimi se había sonrojado y reía por igual.

Todo eran risas ese día. Todo.

Hasta que subieron a la noria.

Empezó a sentirse extraña y ligeramente incómoda. Takeru por su parte, miraba hacia el exterior, pensativo, con esa sonrisa suya que ocultaba todo y nada. Le miró de reojo, suspirando al recordar que ella no debía de sentirse así. AL fin y al cabo, él solo podía pensar en Hikari.

Levantó un dedo para darse importancia.

—Cuando la traigas a la noria, no te pongas muy baboso. Las cosas llegaran en su momento. El ambiente es algo importante, así que si ambos están tensos, probablemente sea un desastre— continuó, cuando él la miró—. Los chicos suelen ser más tranquilos que nosotras, no siempre, pero, lo importante es que un chico sea capaz de generar paz y tranquilidad a la chica cuando más nerviosa esté.

—¿Por qué? — dudó él.

—¿Por qué? — repitió sorprendida—. ¡Los mejores primeros besos se han dado en estas cabinas, Take-kun! — Abrió los brazos y señaló a su alrededor—. Existen muchas leyendas e historias de parejas que se hicieron para toda la vida en las norias. Tu chica estará muerta de nervios porque quiera que seas el más importante en su vida.

 _Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que es Hikari tan despistada como su hermano, capaz de ponerse a sacar fotografías_ , tras el pensamiento, se deprimió por el pobre chico.

—Los chicos también tenemos ese problema.

—Pero tú has de pensar que ella está aquí contigo desde el principio porque era una cita. Ella estará confiando en ti— debatió—. No quita que puedas sentir miedo, pero ya tienes una seguridad. Cree cuando te digo que una chica no va con un chico que le gusta a una cita por divertirse solo. Son muy importantes y hasta las llegamos a contar.

Ella misma había comprado años atrás una libretita preciosa para ir apuntado todo lo necesario para ese chico especial. Por muy cursi que sonara.

De nuevo, se había quedado tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que hasta que no sintió el aliento en su cuello, no se percató. Lo primero que pensó fue en un ataque, pero cuando miró, Takaishi se había quedado dormido justo sobre su hombro.

La noria tardaría un buen rato en subir a lo alto todavía.

Rebuscó su móvil con sumo cuidado y preparó la cámara. Sin que él fuera consciente, apretó el botón y al instante, en su móvil quedó grabada una prueba importante.

Una prueba que estuvo toda la noche mirando y preguntándose qué había cambiado.

—

.

La pista de patinaje estaba a rebosar cuando llegaron. Su turno fue a la décima pareja que abandonó el lugar. Mimi empezaba a pensar que era una mala idea, hasta que entraron. Patinar era algo divertido, especial, y siempre le sacaba una carcajada.

Takeru estaba a su lado, intentando encontrarle el punto a eso de patinar y no parecer un patoso sin remedio. Fue divertido tener que enseñarle unas cuantas cosas básicas, pero ridículo pensar que más tarde el alumno superó al maestro. Mimi casi no podía seguirle el ritmo.

Era el vigesimocuarto día de su calendario. Había querido reservar el fin de semana para esto porque era algo que las parejas solían hacer esos días. Era algo que estaba de moda. Esas luces brillantes, el hielo, las risas al caerte…

Todo era genial. Excepto esa molestia en su pecho que cargaba desde días atrás.

—Voy a sentarme un momento— avisó.

Se volvió en busca de un banco y cuando lo halló, tras sentarse, se sorprendió al comprobar que él la había seguido.

—Puedes seguir patinando— soltó con sorpresa.

Él negó, sentándose a su lado.

—¿Patinar solo cuando es una cita y la chica está extraña? Eso no es precisamente l que me has enseñado.

Mimi alargó una mano, acariciándola la mejilla.

—Eres un sol, Take-kun. Estoy segura de que esa chica que insistes en no decirme, le gustará que seas así.

—¿Y a ti?

La pregunta la sorprendió de sobremanera. Repentinamente, era como si bajo su trasero hubiera un montón de clavos que incomodaban su posición. Alejó la mano, que le tembló y se miró el regazo pensativa, para responder con una sonrisa.

—Como tu profesora en esto, me siento profundamente orgullosa de lo que estamos consiguiendo. Serás un chico encantador y muy dulce, Take-kun. Ella tendrá suerte.

Cogió aire, cerró los ojos y se puso en pie, extendiéndole la mano.

—¡Sigamos patinando!

—¿Segura? — cuestionó el rubio poniéndose en pie.

—Sí. Para algo hemos esperando por tantas horas. ¡A darle caña al cuerpo!

Y rió, girando sobre sí misma, con sus cabellos golpeando su mejilla y arrastrando a Takeru con ella.

Las luces a su alrededor desaparecieron. Solo el rostro de él era lo que más brillaba. Y aunque su interior estaba en una vorágine de dudas, sonrió.

Hikari iba a ser feliz. Muy feliz.

—

.

—¿Escritor?

Takaishi asintió y le ofreció una cereza de la cesta para después coger una para sí mismo. Mimi lo estudió cuidadosamente mientras jugaba con la fruta entre sus dedos.

Quedaban dos días para terminar el mes de prueba.

Ese día, estaban recostados sobre un mantel y una cesta de picnic entre ellos. Takeru estaba estirado lánguido sobre el mantel y su camisa hacia juego con él. Tenía el gorro a un lado y los labios enrojecidos por las frutas rojas.

Había dejado para lo último las citas que eran más importante para ella. Aunque las otras eran educarle, estas tres últimas eran como un examen. Ese día había sido marcado como "el día de la sorpresa" y dejó que Takeru eligiera el lugar, la idea y demás.

Para su sorpresa, era una cita en la montaña. Habían ido en bici, con él pedaleando y ella canturreando en la parte trasera mientras se sujetaba de su cintura.

El lugar escogido era perfecto. Visión clara de la ciudad con vistas impresionantes. Olor a naturaleza. Y ellos solos. Perfecto.

AL principio le había molestado la idea. Ella no estaba hecha para esas cosas. Pero no iba a protestar. Takeru se lo había currado todo tan perfectamente que no podía hacerlo. Además, ella estaba aparentando el papel de Hikari. Y estaba segura de que a la Yagami le gustaría todo aquel paisaje.

Gracias al ambiente, Takeru se había soltado y cuando ella le preguntó qué deseaba ser cuando fuera adulto, él soltó aquella bomba.

—¿No te lo esperabas? — inquirió divertido.

—La verdad no— negó, rebuscando dentro de la cesta hasta encontrar otra fresa—. Pensé que serías más algo relacionado con la moda. O algo artístico, como tu hermano.

Takeru rio. Y dios, adoraba esa risa.

—Mi hermano nació con el arte de la música y encandilar mujeres.

—Ajá—. Arqueó una ceja.

—Yo nací con el arte de encandilar mujeres y tener buena imaginación.

Sonrió abiertamente, sincero, con un deje de broma en sus tonos. Y ella rió con ganas, acercándole la fresa para que mordiera.

—Será un camino muy duro— opinó.

Le vio abrir la boca, atrapar la fresa y mordisquear el trozo con gusto. Mimi le concedió el resto y buscó algo más para ella.

—¿Qué hay de ti? A ti sí que te veo con moda y esas cosas.

Mimi levantó el mentón, orgullosa.

—¿Eso es un modo amable de decirme guapa?

Takeru enarcó las cejas.

—Podría ser.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido— sonrió señalándolo con el dedo índice y arqueando las cejas—. Pero no. Mi sueño se algo mejor. ¡Cocina! ¡Quiero cocinar! Pero no algo tan simple, no. Seré la primera mujer cocinera con un Digimon como compañero.

Takaishi parecía sorprendido por un instante.

—Eso es genial, Mimi— felicitó.

—Y lo conseguiré. Sea donde sea. En Japón, en América o en España. Me da igual. Cumpliré ese sueño.

Takeru levantó la palma de la mano y ella se la golpeó, para luego apartarse con gesto de asco. Estaba pringosa por la fresa. Pero aun así, rió mientras se echaba hacia atrás, extrañamente feliz.

Acostada sobre el mantel, miró hacia el cielo, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Desde cuándo lleva esa nube ahí?

Takeru le siguió la mirada.

—Ni idea. Quizás deberíamos de…

Pero antes de que el joven terminara su frase, la primera gota dio de lleno en la frente de Mimi. El resto fue correr, tropezarse al recoger las cosas y bajar de nuevo hacia la ciudad. Cuando empezaron a ver gente ya estaban completamente empapados.

—Vayamos a mi casa, Take-kun. Queda más cerca— gritó al oído de él.

Takaishi asintió y pedaleó hasta los apartamentos. Entre escalofríos y risas, subieron hasta el hogar de la joven.

—Toallas, toallas— canturreó mientras se levantaba el pelo hasta hacerse una chorreante coleta—. Buff… nos hemos empapado bien.

—Sí.

Se volvió para verle y el mundo parecía estar completamente en su contra.

Era algo que había visto muchas veces en las películas. Que no debería de estar pasándole, no en su casa. No con alguien que era inalcanzable para ella. Era como si alguien estuviera clavando cuchillos frecuentemente en su corazón.

—Mimi, las toallas— recordó el joven.

—Ah, sí— exclamó volviendo a girarse y saltando hacia el cuarto de baño.

Regresó y le entregó dos de ellas.

—Quítate la ropa para secarla, ¿vale? — Ambos se miraron. Takeru con una ceja alzada. — En el baño, Take-kun— bromeó—. ¿O quieres que te vea yo antes que la chica que te gusta? —canturreó, girándose antes de que respondiera.

En ese momento, no le importó estar empapada. Que sus pantalones preferidos estuvieran hechos un desastre o que su pelo fuera a pasar de esponjoso a rebelde sin causa.

Lo único que podía sentir era como ella misma se estrangulaba el corazón con sus palabras. Ahora estaba viendo que aquello no había sido buena idea.

Se había ido enamorado de Takeru cada día un poco más.

Volvió en sí tras el segundo resplandor. Se desnudó rápidamente, helada y buscó algo que ponerse mientras con otra toalla se secaba los cabellos. Al salir, vio que la puerta del baño estaba encajada y por una rendija, alcanzó a ver a Takeru, desnudo, sacudiendo los pantalones dentro de la bañera.

Debatiéndose con la visión de los cambios de un joven adolescente en crecimiento, se volvió para buscar algo de ropa de su padre y llamar, en vez de espiar. Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Takeru.

—No. No puedo. En serio, Daisuke. Ya he quedado con alguien. No voy a irme porque tú quieras jugar a la consola. ¿Ese ruido? Mis pantalones. No, no voy a… Daisuke, madura.

Escuchó el pitido del móvil al colgar y llamó.

—Take-kun, te traje ropa. Seguro que te queda grande, pero es lo único que queda de mi padre para cuando viene.

—Ah, gracias.

Se asomó y alargó una mano para coger la ropa. Mimi miró a otro lado, entregándosela. EL joven rio y ella le encaró.

—Tienes gotas en la nariz— bromeó sacándole la lengua y metiéndose en el baño.

Mimi se limpió la nariz, protestando, pero sonrió. Ese chico era capaz de quitar la tensión hasta en una situación así.

Quince minutos después, ambos estaban sentados en el sofá de su casa, con una manta por encima y una taza de té entre sus manos y una película tonta en la televisión.

Hasta que no escampó, Takeru no se marchó.

—

.

El día siguiente y penúltimo, la visita era al acuario. Mimi ya arrastraba tras de sí una cadena mortal. Por más que quisiera pensar en Hikari correspondiendo a las hermosas cosas que Takeru tenía para darle, le estrujaba el corazón.

Era una cita emocionante en teoría. Aunque no debiera, se había puesto un vestido, arreglado el estropicio de la lluvia con su pelo y un maquillaje suave. Ya que iba a ser una cita, no podía evitar pensar en aprovecharla. Solo le quedaba esa y el último día para aprovechar su tiempo con él.

—No deberías de ser tan dulce, Take-kun— soltó cuando le vio llegar con el peluche de delfín que a ella se le había antojado—. Es precioso.

Takeru sonrió.

—Es raro que Mimi quiera algo y no lo diga. Pero tus ojos te delataron— puntuó.

Mimi sonrió y acarició la nariz del peluche. ¿Cómo podía decirle que esos eran sus últimos días con él?

—Bueno, vayamos donde los tiburones— animó—. Quiero verlos.

—Esperemos que no se rompa el acuario— bromeó ofreciéndole el brazo para que se aferrara y una sonrisa traviesa.

—Un tiburón creo que me da menos miedo que los amos oscuros. O incluso que Myotismon.

Takeru se aferró el sombrero, gesto de que, al igual que ella, al recordar esos nombres una pequeña pizca de dolor les traía malos recuerdos.

—Prefiero un tiburón, si— coincidió.

Entre risas, llegaron al lugar. Los niños estaban en primera fila, con sus padres agachados y haciendo fotografías a todo aquel tiburón que osara pasar por delante de ellos.

Un buzo acababa de meterse para darles de comer. Los animales estaban tan llenos que no tenían hambre y simplemente lo ignoraban. Alguno golpeó el cristal mientras el padre reía. Otro gritó con fuerza.

Los tiburones no reaccionaron.

Mimi y Takeru se miraron con intriga y vieron pasar al más grande por encima de ellos, moviéndose lentamente y por un instante, pareció que el acuario realmente se rompería. Ahogando un gritito entre los dientes, se pegó a él, sujetándose de su brazo.

—No te harán nada. Esta tras los cristales. Esto es seguro.

—Lo sé— murmuró—. Pero impresiona.

Mientras los niños disfrutaron de los más nobles, ambos siguieron el nado del grande. Peligroso, acechador. Ya estaban acostumbrados a esa sensación. Y si se miraban, se comprendían perfectamente.

Era una verdadera lástima que esa química, esa sensación maravillosa, solo durara ese día.

—Este es el restaurante al que iremos mañana.

Extendió una tarjeta mientras ella estaba por subir a su casa. Takeru la había acompañado todos los días hasta su casa. Y siempre se había asegurado que ella se encerrara antes de marcharse.

Miraba la tarjeta con estudiado interés y ella, sin embargo, le miraba a él. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, sonrió, como si también acabara de levantar la vista del pequeño cartón.

—A las ocho y media, no lo olvides. Ah, y los regalos— canturreó.

—Lo sé. No lo olvidaré— sonrió con travesura.

—Casi pareciera que lo tuvieras ya planeado— señaló.

Él se encogió de hombros, levantando una mano.

—¿Quién sabe?

Mimi se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta, pensativa.

—¿Vas a decirme mañana quién es la chica por la que has pasado todo esto conmigo?

Directa. No podía ser de otro modo.

—Puede. — Fue toda respuesta.

Mimi chasqueó la lengua, le señaló con el dedo la tarjeta y antes de cerrar, le dio el último consejo de ese día.

—Lleva corbata.

—

.

Si iba a ser abandonada, al menos, lo haría con estilo.

Se había puesto un impresionante vestido. Zapatos. Maquillaje. Un recogido esplendido que tan solo le llevó tres horas decidirlo. Y se había asegurado una mesa escondida en un rincón. Llevaba perfume, de ese delicioso que te obligaba a desear no apartar nunca la nariz del lugar donde estuviera echado de lo bien que olía.

Y aunque había llegado con pie de plomo, sentía las manos heladas, la boca seca, con lo cual ya era su tercera copa de agua mientras esperaba y no podía dejar los pies quietos.

La idea de que las cosas hubieran avanzado detrás de ella con Hikari, le ponían nerviosa. ¿Y si la chica le había pedido que no fuera? ¿Y si habían avanzado lo suficiente como para decidir ser pareja formal?

Sonrió, pasando un dedo alrededor de la copa.

No iba a culpar a Hikari. Takeru era un sol de hombre. Un jovencito capaz de hacer que tú corazón palpitara frenéticamente. Que siempre tenía una conversación y que te sacaba una sonrisa donde fuera. Además, sabía entender tus miedos, compartirlos.

Y se complementaban tan bien a la hora de chinchar a las personas…

Suspiró y volvió mirar la hora. Pasaban tres minutos de y media.

Una sombra se acercó a la mesa y cuando pensó que era camarero, sacudió la mano para despreciar cualquier ofrecimiento. Hasta que no sintió el ruido y peso de la persona a su lado, no levantó la mirada.

—¡Lle…!

—Llego tarde, lo sé— interrumpió tras levantar una mano—. La tienda en la que iba a comprar el regalo me entretuvo demasiado.

—¿El regalo para la chica que te gusta? — cuestionó y él asintió—. Ya veo…

Se estrujó el escote con una mano, apretando los labios y los ojos. Le dolía. Demasiado. Muchísimo. Como nunca.

—¿Mimi?

—Lo siento, Take-kun— susurró—. Esto no va conmigo. Yo… creo que… todo esto se ha salido de disparate.

—Mimi— nombró pausadamente él—. Quiero que veas esto antes de decir nada.

La joven abrió los ojos, con las lágrimas ardiéndole y le enfocó. Takeru extendió un papel de regalo verde frente a ella.

—Ábrelo— pidió.

Así lo hizo. Con dedos torpes y un gruñido de sollozo en su garganta. Frente a ella, un pequeño colgando en forma de gota con dos alas a su lado. Parpadeó y dos lágrimas resbalaron por su mejilla, traidoras.

—Esto es…

—Era el regalo para la chica que me gusta— recordó él—. Eso dijiste.

—Lo dije, pero— balbuceó desconcertada—. Esta gota… se asemeja a mi emblema.

Takeru sonrió y lentamente, la aferró del mentón. Con una dulzura inigualable, posó sus labios sobre los suyos, cálidos y suaves.

—¿Q-Qué? — masculló.

Takeru desvió la mirada, sonrojado.

—Ese era el regalo que me pediste para ti.

Desconcertada, se llevó las manos a la boca, tocando donde los restos de calor desaparecían, pero la marca continuaba como si ese hubiera sido hecho con fuego.

—Espera… estás… insinuando que… la chica que te gusta… ¿¡SOY YO!?

Takaishi estalló en carcajadas durante un momento, hasta que la miró, asintiendo.

—Mimi es inocente por naturaleza. Pero creía que te darías cuenta. En ningún momento estuve fingiendo. Solo faltaba el lado de la balanza que eras tú.

En aquel instante, las lágrimas eran algo que ya no podía controlar. Con las manos temblorosas, apretó el colgando entre sus dedos, resguardándolo contra su pecho. Él se movió para colocárselo y el colgante quedó justo sobre sus senos.

—La chica que te gustaba, siempre fui yo— murmuró.

—Así es— confirmó él mirándola fijamente.

—Todo esto, eran citas reales. Para que me enamorara de ti.

—Aunque en algunas hayamos tenido que salir corriendo— sonrió.

Mimi le echó los brazos al cuello, buscando sus labios para sorpresa del joven. Entre risas, con el corazón latiéndole de felicidad.

—¡Creía que te gustaba Hikari! Siempre pensé las citas como en ella.

Takeru se rascó la nuca, chasqueando la lengua.

—Pues yo nunca las pensé así. A quien tenía delante era Mimi.

—¿Y el día de la lluvia? — cuestionó de sopetón—. Lo que le dijiste a Daisuke.

—Ah, eso— recordó él rascándose los cabellos y bajando la voz—. Daisuke quería quedar a jugar a la consola. Le dije que no podía porque tenía una cita. ÉL se pensó que iba a estrenarme*. Nada más. Tampoco es que sea algo que fuera a contarle.

Inocente como era, Mimi parpadeó, confusa.

—¿Estrenarte?

Takaishi sonrió de nuevo. Acercó la boca hasta su oreja y susurró las palabras exactas. Mimi enrojeció y se apartó como un resorte, sorprendida. Takeru podía ser muy dulce, sí. Pero también era travieso. A veces daba miedo si le enfadabas. Podía ser un fan de los sombreros.

Pero, de algo que estaba segura Mimi, es que era un hombre.

Y no existía ninguna otra chica. Solo ella. Nadie más.

* * *

 **Datos en el fic:**

 **Nota:** Para no artar al lector, pensé en citas cortas y con sus detalles. Las citas fueron durante un mes. Desde el día 1 hasta el 31. Calendario de Enero de este año.

*: Tener sexo por primera vez.

Idea escrita por Rillianne:

Takeru le pide consejos a Mimi para conquistar a una chica, la cual Mimi asume que es Hikari aunque Takeru se niega a decirle el nombre de la susodicha. Basándose en eso, trazan una estrategia para conquistar a la chica misteriosa. Claro que en el proceso y debido a la dulzura que Takeru desprende, ella comienza a cambiar su modo de ver a Takeru y nota que ya no es un niño, sino un hombre del cual bien podría enamorarse si se descuida. No daré más datos, aunque principalmente lo había puesto en el topic Takimi, más detallado. Pueden incluir a otros niños elegidos si quieren, pero no otras parejas. Y Takeru y Mimi deben acabar juntos.

 **20 de Enero del 2016**


End file.
